Shizuru Viola
Shizuru in Mai-Otome In the alternate-universe version and the sequel of the original series, Shizuru now appears as a Meister Otome and the Deputy Headmistress of Garderobe. She was a Pearl when Natsuki was a Coral and is seen in a photograph from Natsuki's school days. In the Drama CD Bonus: Memoirs of Shizuru Viola, Natsuki (who was harboring a crush for her then over-idealized Shizuru~oneesama) was also accepted as her heya-gakari (room attendant). This event involved much disillusionment and guilt for both parties. Eventually though, Natsuki expresses a desire to learn about the 'real' Shizuru and the latter reciprocates (having formerly only thought of Natsuki as another nameless fan girl). She still has got her elegant habit of sipping her tea as her quiet, slow way to deal with any situations. She is one of the Five Columns (#3 in the order): the strongest Otome in the world who serve not an individual master but Garderobe itself. She materializes in the first episode to fend off a SLAVE and inspires Arika Yumemiya to become an Otome herself. It is strongly implied during the series that her relationship with Natsuki from the original story is now adapted to an actual romantic relationship. They live together in the academy, and are almost never apart. This relationship is confirmed in a Drama CD scene in which Natsuki confesses to Nao that she and Shizuru are an exclusive couple. Shizuru and Natsuki often tease and confide with each other on various topics, even though Natsuki sometimes feels jealous and envious towards Shizuru. Natsuki's jealousy is particularly evident in response to Shizuru showing (apparent) affection to anyone else she meets. For example, in Episode 2, Shizuru proceeded to kiss Arika suggestively. She obviously did it to tease Natsuki as she stopped halfway and looked at Natsuki. Natsuki reacted by sucking in her breath. Then, Arika was overwhelmed and fainted. There's also a time when Shizuru massaged Natsuki (both in bathing suits) as they talked, she did as far as reaching the hem of Natsuki's G-string, which made her blush (Episode 9) Shizuru is often idolized and referred by other students as Oneesama because of her elegant fighting style, charisma, beauty, kindness, and sincerity. Shizuru often acts as the surrogate mother/sister to Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wáng, and gives them her support and comfort whenever necessary. In the first episode of the OVA Mai-Otome Zwei, Shizuru is petrified by an unknown entity while investigating a mysterious crater. In the second episode it is implied that the victims are still alive despite their nanomachines being solidified, and in the third episode her body along with the other petrified victims are at Garderobe for analysis by Yohko. She and the other victims are eventually cured in the conclusion to the fourth episode. GEM Her GEM, from which the power of an Otome derives, is named the Bewitching Smile Amethyst (嬌嫣の紫水晶 Kyouen no Murasakizuishou). Her Robe resembles both her Child from Mai-HiME as well as the traditional kimono she wore often in that series. Her Element of choice is a double-edged naginata with blades that extend into whip-like chains. She utilizes her natural grace and agility in her fighting prowess, making her an elegant yet deadly warrior. Mai-Otome Manga In the Mai-Otome manga Shizuru Viola is still the first Meister Otome introduced, though her first materialization comes in chapter 12, not as early as in the anime. She duels against Rad in the same chapter and Midori in chapter 18 but fails to win decisively. This Shizuru is Arika's oneesama from the beginning unlike in the anime, where it was initially Akane and then Nao. She was also an early target of Manshiro's infatuation. Since Shizuru Fujino was not a HiME in the Mai-HiME manga she is not present among the resurrected HiME from the manga (made evident by the presence of Haruka), but Viola nevertheless does do battle against them. However, she is ambushed by Sugiura Midori while comically wondering about her 'black' counterpart (the anime version of Hime's Shizuru, evident in her portrayal as a creepy stalker complete with naginata and "Natsuki Love" bandana). Fortunately, Midori the leader of Schwarz intervenes before the HiME Midori can capitalize on her advantage. ъх-з0щшгнрпм.png Imageas.jpg normal_Shizura_Viola1.jpg e4d6b0a70e05e8bc755a2fb0cb66ee1a_sp.jpg garder12.jpg Shizuru_Viola.gif 441_158305f5d0cc5102d357e31be24c2fd8.jpg 44441.jpg yzyz.jpeg yzzyz.jpg